


New house

by deer_tokki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_tokki/pseuds/deer_tokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Jinki bought a new house for their family</p>
            </blockquote>





	New house

Jinki looked at the house and sighed, grinning from ear to ear and thinking that definitely had worked his ass off and saving every penny he could had been worth it. But he also had to thank Minho who had invested in the house as much as he had.

Minho was one of the most famous architects of the town and worked in the most famous architectural firm of the town, so yes, he have more than enough money to live comfortably.

He was a lawyer and worked in a relatively big company, still very new, one that he was one of the partners, thank you very much, and along with Jonghyun, the other partner, worked hard to be the best.

Who knew a lawyer and an architect could date? Jinki had found it unlikely, but it was impossible to resist the charms of Choi Minho, the handsome and charming architect who designed not only his office but all the others too, and was part of the team that designed the entire building.

You could say that Jinki love men in suits, especially when it comes to the part that he can take that suit out, with his own hands or teeth, he finds a toned, muscular body, ready to be licked and worshiped. Oh yeah, Choi Minho was the man of his dreams in person.

“Do you think the boys will like?”

Kibum snorted, opening the door and pushing it with his hips as he walked inside with a box in his hands. “You said that Minho liked, if he liked the boys will also like. Minho is just as kid as them.”

Jinki chuckled, coming into the house with a box in his hands and looking around. It was still a bit surreal that they would live there, as well as a perfect man Jinki had achieved the perfect house.

“Don’t be like that. I still can’t understand what the problem between you two.”

“Our problem is that he’s an asshole.” he said placing the box on the floor and stretching his back, as if he had carried a heavy box, it wasn’t.

He rolled his eyes. “It looks more like unrequited love.” he said over his shoulder, getting out to get another box that had been in the car.

“Oh, please. I have my husband and I am very happy with him, and I prefer shorter men.” he said after Jinki returned, comfortably seated on the couch.

“Did someone call me?” Jonghyun said getting into the house and pecking Kibum’s lips.

“Of course, the short one is always you.” Minho said down the stairs, holding Minki’s hand that jumped the steps, giggling with the noise his feet made when hit against the step of the ladder.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and Jinki shook his head. Kibum was right, Minho never change.

Minki looked up and opened a huge smile when he saw Jinki stood there, he quickly pulled his hand out of Minho’s grip and started down the remaining steps. Minho quickly pulled the boy, taking him in his arms.

“I already told you to not to let go daddy’s hand, especially when you’re down the stairs.” he said in a serious tone.

The boy sulked, pouting and looked at Jinki with bright eyes, who tried not to smile. Before Minki began to cry, because he always does, Jinki approached, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Your daddy is right, it is dangerous and you can get hurt. You don’t want a boo-boo, right?!”

Minki shook his head, eyes wide and Jinki chuckled.

“So listen to daddy.” he said taking Minki who went willingly to his arms.

“Where is Jihoo?” Minho asked.

“He went with Taemin buy ice cream, seems to have an ice cream shop near here.” Jonghyun said sitting next to Kibum on the couch.

Jinki did not know who would return more smeared, if it was Jihoo or Taemin.

Minho went to the kitchen and seconds later Jonghyun followed him, the sound of beer cans being opened was heard and Kibum snorted amused.

“Tell me, did you like the house?” Jinki asked Minki who was comfortably in his arms.

“It’s big.”

He laughed. “Yes, it’s big and you have a room just for you.”

“Daddy showed me, it’s blue.”

“Your favorite color.”

Minki nodded, snuggling in Jinki’s shoulder. “Jihoo’s is green.” he murmured sleepily, blinking his eyes.

“Hmm.” he hummed running his fingers in Minki’s hair that in seconds was asleep.

Kibum smiled, looking at Jinki. “He always sleep so easy.”

“Just like Minho.” he said laughing a little and Kibum joined him.

“I wanted Hooni would be like that too, but as Jonghyun, he sleeps so little.” he said with a sigh.

“I’m sorry.”

“Nah, that’s okay.”

“I’ll put Minki in bed.”

Kibum nodded and Jinki up the stairs, walking slowly down the hall to Minki’s room and putting the boy asleep in the cradle that mumbled. Jinki quickly put the pacifier in his mouth and Minki returned to breathe slowly.

Strong arms encircled Jinki’s waist that smiled, leaning his body against Minho’s.

“Jihoo is downstairs, Kibum is helping them to wash themselves. He and Taemin.”

Jinki chuckled. “Okay.”

“Are you happy?”

“Can’t you tell?” he said turning in Minho’s arms and getting in front of him, smiling. “I think it’s kind of obvious.”

Minho chuckled and pecked Jinki’s lips. “I was just checking and I am also happy.”

“Great. Now let’s get out of here before Minki wake up.”

Minho nodded, but did not leave Jinki pull away, holding his hand instead. As soon as they came down the stairs, Jihoo ran toward them, his mouth smeared of chocolate ice cream.

“Daddy, daddy, I ate ice cream!”

Jinki chuckled, taking Jihoo in his arms and ruffling his hair. “I can see it.”

Kibum came up with hands on hips. “He didn’t let me finish cleaning him.”

Jihoo reached for Minho who took him in his arms. “I ate ice cream daddy.”

“Oh really? And it was tasty?” he asked leading the boy to the bathroom.

He laughed, looking at the two. Actually, he was very happy. Perfect husband, perfect house and perfect children.

Perfect life.


End file.
